10 Minutes
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: What happens when you place two highly active friends in a ride alone? This tend to happen of course... What happens when the ride breaks down? What will Spongebob and Sandy do in this situation? Read for yourself to find out. WARNING: This is Rated M for a reason, please do not read as this story is a SMUT story.. but those who are normal like me who like this stuff.. continue on


**Ok guys I got another Smut filled story for ya, and I hope that ya like it, be warned if you DO NOT like this shit, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS, and those who do, well you're in for a treat.**

 **A/N: This all takes place in Glove World, the ride Tunnel of Glove.**

Spongebob and Sandy were both leaning against each other, aweing their surroundings, "Wow, Sandy, this is so beautiful." he awed while looking around the romantic room, "I know, isn't it?" she asked, "and I can't believe y'all were scared ta go in with me." Sandy shook her head in amazement, "Hey, it was a horrifying moment for me, you can even ask Pearl, she was scared too, but now that the rides fixed and I have you to protect, I don't think anything can ruin this moment between us, well maybe when this rides over." he said while lowering his voice.

Sandy looked down at him, "Y'all know I love it when y'all tell that story, oh y'all were so brave." she softly spoke. The way she spoke it was as if she had flipped a special switch on him, he began to sweat, his palms became moist. Sandy leaned into his ear, "I love a man whos.. Brave." she whispered so hot in his ear, his face began to darken, he couldn't help but feel trapped he couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat.

Sandy pulled back and cocked her eyebrow, "Spongebob? Hey what's wrong?" she asked, almost worried, but that worry was quickly replaced with a smirk, "Squirrel caught'cha tongue?" she questioned, Spongebob just shook his head, "I just.. It's nothing." he shook his head and put on a fake smile.

"Well.. if it's nothin, then kiss me." she whispered in his ear one more time as she rubbed her chest against his, Spongebob pulled back, shocked, "Wh, what?" he asked while sweat dripped down his forehead.

Did she really say what he thought she said? Or was it just in his head? All his life he'd dreamt of kissing her, wrapping her in his two strong arms around her, and bringing her into his lips and then some. She couldn't have said it, she couldn't, there's no way in the world this woman just said, "Please kiss me, huh… I've waited for so long for y'all ta kiss me, and now that we're here, alone, for the first time in a long time, in the most romantic ride in all of Glove Universe.. Huh oh.. Spongebob I can't wait any longer!" she cried out, "I've dreamt of y'all, and me.. Huh, Spongebob don't tell me y'all haven't had those dreams too, Spongebob.. I… mmph."

Spongebob latched onto her lips, pulling her deeper into his kiss, for so long he's wanted to do this, and he could, and he was, and she was.. Moaning. Sandy wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly while they kissed.

Their hands roamed around each other's bodies, Sandy's hand rested on his leg just below his pant leg, her index finger just rubbing under it, as her other hand held his face. One of Spongebob's hands hands rested on her inner thigh under her skirt, his other pushed on her back forcing her into him. His shorts were incredibly tight around his groin, maybe he should loosen his button and zipper, no.. not here, he wanted to but… they only had ten minutes until the ride was over and it would take longer than 10 minutes to get it out of them. Sandy let out a loud moan as Spongebob instinctively pushed her against his erection.

Sandy pushed herself off of him by his chest just a couple inches to see his face, he was looking at her almost worried, she then looked down to what was jabbing her, "Eh, sorry about that Sandy, That thing has a mind of it's own, I, I guess he likes you." Spongebob nervously laughed , "Sandy? I, I'm sorry!... wh, what are you doing?" he stuttered as she placed her hand on his bulge and slowly began to rub it.

Spongebob instinctively spread his legs and laid back to give her more access, "Sandy.. Huh." he moaned, "Th, this is an unfair game you're playing." he groaned as he pressed his hand into her, she let out a loud gasp.

Spongebob pushed himself between her legs, he pushed her further into him by her hips, she was now perched on his lap, his hand tickled up her back, they both stared at each other with smiles on their faces, Sandy's hand brushed down the side of his head, she stared into his eyes before he brought her into another kiss. Their lips brushed against each others, his breath hot on her lip, the hairs on her back stood up, he opened his mouth slightly to let his tongue slide out of his mouth.

He slid his tongue in her mouth to play with her, and she did too, they began to pick up again, as they sucked on eachothers faces, he sucked on her tongue getting a small moan from her. Sandy brought him in closer as close as they could get.

She let out a yelp as the sponge bit at her bottom lip, he slowly made his way down her neck, his hand acting as a guide, his touch was soft and gentle, his lips were also soft, warm and moist, he glanced up at her face while not losing contact, her eyes were closing.

Once he reached the top of her breast he begins sucking and licking, but then he slowly licks his way back up her neck,, his tongue dragging slowly behind before he reaches her lip he nips at her lip once again before attacking them with his own, his tongue once again invading her mouth.

He hadn't expected This Kiss to go this far he hadn't expected it at all he hadn't planned this. Who was he to complain, he enjoyed this more than anything nothing could stop them except for the remaining seven minutes.

Sandy pulled out of their kiss, she looked at the confused and disappointed sponge, who sat back wondering why she stopped. When she smiled he smiled back and lunged toward her opening his mouth slightly did bring her in for another wet kiss, but was pushed back with Force making him hit the back of the seat he looked up at her confused as ever.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" he asked her, Sandy looked at his face before looking down, the bulge never disappeared, thankfully. Sandy threw a seductive glance at him before she began to slide down between his legs.

Spongebobs eyes widened, "wh, what are you doing!" he shouted, she didn't say anything she just stared at the bulge. Sandy looked at his face one more time, she began walking her fingers down his chest, tickling him when she got to his stomach and then stopping at the belt. Her finger slowly circled around his belt buckle before attempting to undo it.

Spongebob cautiously looked all around him before looking at Sandy who was already pulling down his zipper. Sandy looked at the yellow hand that rested on hers, she then looked at his face, "A, are you sure we should be doing this.. Here?" he asked her, Sandy looked down at his bulge and back at him, "I don't mind." she shrugged, Spongebob breathed heavy, "Wh, what if we get caught? I mean we only have five minutes left before the rides over." Spongebob said, Sandy smirked we might not be able to do much with four minutes but I can make you cum in two." Sandy cooed as she grabbed his hand and began to suck two of his fingers while moaning, she then began to touch her breasts.

Just as she planned he gave in, right now he didn't give a damn if they were caught, he was going to feel her around him. Sandy yanked his shorts down around his ankles just leaving his briefs behind. Sandy then grabbed his shirt without wasting time.. She ripped his shirt open, buttons shooting off in every direction, in and out of the boat.

Spongebob leaned back as she started placing kisses down his bare chest, her nails scraped down his chest, he gripped onto her shoulders as she got lower, nipping at his sensitive skin here and there to make sure he was still with her, she then stopped at his briefs.

Sandy glanced at him as her finger touched the top of the mountain in his briefs, her hand slowly rubbed him, making to man even harder then before, he wanted her, she was teasing him, they only have three minutes left. Sandy then lowered her mouth on it, and began sucking on it, soaking the material with her saliva, Spongebob threw his head back this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening.

Her hands held the band of his briefs, 'here comes the big reveal.' she thought to herself as she slowly pulled his underwear down, his eight inch cock sprung free.

Yellow as ever, with it's rigid texture, the only part of him that was actually as hard as a bone, length wasn't the only thing he had, Sandy bit her lip in temptation as so many new ideas flowed through her mind, this would be fun to ride. Sandy took a deep breath in, she wanted to taste him, she wanted to feel him.

All this time, she always thought of him, at what made him a man. How big is it? What does it look like? Was is porous like the rest of him? Not really, it was just one big smooth piece of meat, however it was rigid, like the rest of his body, but that would make it fun.

The first time they went to the beach together, and he had no briefs on under those… shorts. When he came out of that water she couldn't help but to stare at the bulge in his shorts, neither could the other women.

Sandy looked up at him, "Y'all have no idea.. How much y'all mean ta me." she shook her head, Spongebob opened his eyes and looked down at her, "I've wanted y'all… for.. So long, y'all can't possibly understand.." she said while looking away, "How can you say that I can't understand?" Spongebob asked, Spongebob turned her head towards him, "I love you too Sandy, more than anything, and I want you… I've always wanted you, and me.. Sandy.. I need you, now more then ever, I need you." he said before he brought her in for a kiss.

While they were kissing, something strange happened. Sandy flew backwards, hitting the front of the boat a few feet in front of Spongebob, and Spongebob fell forward, catching himself between her to keep from smashing into her.

The two sat back up and groaned, Spongebob's eyes widened, "The ride stopped.." he noted, Sandy looked around, "Why did it stop?" he asked, Sandy turned to Spongebob, "Who cares." Sandy smirked, "It stopped" she said as she got closer to him, "Do y'all know what that means?" she asked him, Spongebob shook his head, "Crawly clowns?" Spongebob asked, Sandy shook her head, "That means we have a lil more time ta do stuff." Sandy cooed, Spongebob's eyes widened, he smiled, maybe this time will be different.

"Attention Lovebirds, we are experiencing technical difficulty, please remain seated inside the boat at all times, while the ride is being repaired, this may take about an hour, so, hang in tight." the announcer said over the intercom.

Spongebob and Sandy were left staring at each other as the man over the speak spoke, after the man was finished, the two rushed in for each other, kissing and hugging, roaming and groping, rubbing and squeezing. Sandy had her leg wrapped around Spongebob's hip. Spongebob reached around Sandy's back and unhooked her bra and then tossed it on the floor. He brought her into him, he began sucking on her tits, one after another while he rubbed himself.

Sandy arched her back to give him more access, but she then sunk back down between his legs once again, this time she grabbed his member and began rubbing it as fast as she could and then rubbing it between her chest. Spongebob fell back as she toyed with him, Sandy was also panting, as she started sucking him, starting by licking the tip, and then going lower, she held his cock in place as she began to rub herself.

Spongebob held her down by the back of her head, tugging at her ears, he began to slowly thrust himself in her direction to match her movements. Spongebob looked down at her pleading face as she sucked him, she gave him an innocent look, oh she was anything but innocent, she was a naughty, naughty girl who needed to be punished. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as she did the impossible, she was now deep throating him while she played with his balls.

"Oh Sandy… huh huh… w, wow… huh... " he moaned, Spongebob brought his fist to his mouth, he put his fist in his mouth to keep him from saying anything stupid to ruin this moment. He wanted more, as if this wasn't enough, he wanted more of her, he wanted to be the one in control, but for now, he'd just enjoy the moment.

Sandy sat up with her hand on her mouth, she looked at him and then swallowed his seed. Spongebob just stared at her as she stood up and sat on his lap once again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a kiss.

Spongebob and Sandy started to pant once again as they grinded against each other, Spongebob held tightly onto her arms as he thrusted into her, "Huh, huh, huh, Sponge, huh… please, huh, ooh, I, Huh want, huh you." she cried as she tugged at her bottoms.

Spongebob while not losing contact with her lips lays her down on the bench, he continues to kiss her while he glides his boner over her clothed pussy, she was so wet, that her panties were soaked through. Spongebob began to kiss his way down her body, sucking and nipping her skin, when he reached her breasts he took one of them and put it in his mouth and began sucking on it, his tongue twirled in circles around her nipple while his right hand squeezed the breast he left behind. He began softly kneading his hand over it, and pinching her nipple between his fingers, and then he'd switch.

He found his way to her underwear, he slowly slid it off her, pressing the soft fabric against his nose to smell, he then threw them on the seat behind him and lowered his head between her legs. Taking another whiff of her, he pressed his thumb through her lips and began rubbing between them before sticking a finger in her pussy and slowly moved it in and out before sticking two more in, the more he added the faster he went.

Sandy raked her claws on the seat, ripping holes in the leather, she wrapped her leg around his head as he began eating her. Sandy turned her head away from him, she began moaning out his name, "Huh ooh, Spongebob." she would cry, she arched her back in response to his touches, he was good, very good, he's had to have done this before, he just had to, as much as she hated the thought of some sleaze taking her man's virginity, she couldn't complain, as she came faster than she normally would while masterbating.

Spongebob stood up, sucking the juices off his fingers and wiping his mouth, Spongebob looked down at her, the aura that he put off sent chills down her spine, her nipples hardening in the process.

He held onto her knees while he pulled her closer, he continued to stare in her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, Sandy stopped panting, she then stood up and began to push him down by his chest, she climbed over him, "Only if y'all wanna do this." she said as she slowly rubbed his cock.

Spongebob let out a moan, he held onto her hips, "Show me that you love me." he said as he brought her down to meet his member. Sandy let out a loud moan mixed with a gasp, once in she started to slowly move herself on him, soft pants came out of their mouths. Spongebob threw in a hard thrust to get her to go faster, and harder.

Their moans began to fill the room, "Oh, Spongebob!" Sandy cried out as she moaned, "Huh, huh, huh, huh.. Y, yes.. Huh huh, this feels, huh so good!" she said as she played with her bouncing tits.

Spongebob pushed her back down on her back and forced her legs open, he stuck his member inside her once again. What started off slow had quickened, they were literally rocking the boat side to side, getting some of the water inside the boat.

He leaned down and began kissing her, his free hand began rubbing her chest, "Uh.. You want more.. Huh.. You like this.. Huh.. Huh yeah.. This.. Huh.. Is huh.. Huh great… huh Sandy." he moaned as went harder before flipping her on his lap.

"Huh, oh Spongebob." Sandy moaned as he continued to thrust himself in her, she bit down onto his neck as he pumped in and out as fast as he could, she was on top of his lap being held down by her hips as he thrusted.

Spongebob then pushed her off of him, he then stood up and pushed her again, making her fall backwards on the bow of the boat, he then forces himself between her legs, her legs wrap around his back as he reenters her with force.

Sandy let's out a loud yelp of pain as he continued to fuck her, shortly after he pulls out and turns her around and forces her into the bow of the boat, her head is held down as he shoves himself in her, Sandy is clawing at the wood on the bow, screaming out his name as he pounded into her. Sandy could barely function with him fucking her the way he was, and damn did it feel good, oh when did he become so strong?

She wasn't the only one crying out, he was too, he was picking up the pace, how could that be possible? Their skin was becoming raw, the sound they both found pleasing got louder each time his skin came in contact with hers.

 ***Pat pat pat pat pat..***

They were sure that other people stuck on the ride could hear them, but they didn't care, they still wanted each other, it was spreading like a wildfire that needed to be put out, one of them would eventually give in, or both of them would.

Spongebob leaned over her back as he still rocked her, he pulled at her hair, "Huh, huh you naughty girl… huh, huh you need to be punished." he said, Sandy moaned, "Oh yes Spongebob, huh huh… punish me.. Huh huh, i want ta be…. Huh huh, punished." she cried as she fingered herself, "Huh, huh… d, do you like this?" he asked, "Oh yeah… huh, huh you're huh… so big….. Huh huh, you're huh huh, hun, amazing ahh oh.. Yeah like that, hit it like that." Sandy cried as she reached for one of his hands, "Huh, huh… Oh Sandy.. What's my name.. Oh say my name… huh huh, motherfucking.. Say it!" he shouted while pulling her hair even harder while going harder.

Sandy cried out, bringing her head down, "Huh, Sp, Sponge… huh oh dear god… Spongebob…. Huh… huh, please…" she begged, Spongebob smirked, "huh.. Sandy.. I'm close." he informed, "Huh, m, me too." she said, Spongebob turned her back around again, he was panting and she was panting, he still held onto her hip as he continued his movements.

Spongebob looked up at Sandy's face, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, "Huh, huh, huh." she moaned, Spongebob groaned, "Huh, whos is it?" he asked, "huh huh.. Sandy, whos is it?" he asked again as he dug his face in her shoulder.

Sandy looked down at him, "huh huh, I, I'm yours, huh huh, yours" she moaned, Spongebob bit her neck before he latched back onto her lips, Sandy kissed back wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in further. Spongebob let go of her lips and went back to biting her neck as he went faster and harder again, "Huh, huh almost there.. Sandy I'm gonna cum.. Huh, huh." he warned her, "Huh, me too." she cried as she dug into his back.

Loud screams echoed through the tunnel, the two collapsed onto the floor, Spongebob stared up at the ceiling while he searched for air, he looked at Sandy who was looking at him, she smiled, "That was amazing." she said, Spongebob smiled back and laid a soft kiss on her lips. Sandy kissed back placing her hand on the side of his face.

"Attention Lovebirds, the ride is now fixed… sorry for the troubles, please enjoy the rest of the ride, thank you." the announcer said as the boat kicked in motion.

The boat pulled up to the entrance and they were met by the ride operator, "Sorry for the delay guys, please come again." he said, Spongebob and Sandy looked at each other, "We will definitely be back for another ride." Spongebob laughed as he and Sandy stepped out of the ride, fully clothed.

 **Well… Thanks for reading guys…. Now tell me what you think.**


End file.
